


I'm going to be big brother or an uncle?

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Nervous Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam has something he needs tell his dad and brother.





	I'm going to be big brother or an uncle?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first John/Sam story. I hope y'all like it <3

Sam was a nervous mess. He was watching his brother and dad clean their guns. They had been back together for almost 2 months as a family. 

“Guys I need to talk to you.” He said quietly. 

John and Dean looked up Sam from where they were sitting. Dean could tell that Sam was so nervous and he knew why his younger brother was nervous. 

“Dee I need to tell you something.” He said softly. 

“Sammy I know about you and dad already.” He said with soft look on his face. 

John looked at Dean surprised. “How long have you known?” 

“I figure it out when you use to leave go on hunts a lone on the weekends while Sam was still in college. I knew for sure we all got back together. I had went to the bar and I came back you guys didn't know but I unlocked and opened the door. You were having sex.” 

Sammy looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. “Are you mad?” 

“No Sammy I'm not.” He smiled. 

“I need to tell you something else.” He said quietly. 

“You can tell us anything sweetheart.” John got up and sat on the bed with Sam. 

“I can't hunt right now and I won't be able to hunt for awhile.” He said softly. Sam leaned off the bed and got something out of his bag. He looked at his dad and handed it to him. 

John looked down and saw a positive pregnancy test. “Sam.” He whispered. 

“Yeah I'm pregnant.” He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth.

“So I'm going to be big brother or an uncle?” Dean asked with a laugh to break the tension.

“Shut up Jerk.” Sam laughed. 

John just looked at Sam and smiled. “We're having baby.” He pulled his youngest into a hug and held him closely. 

Dean just sat there watching his brother and dad. He hadn't seen either of them look this happy in a long time. He knew he should be freaked out by this but nothing in their life was normal.


End file.
